Shooting Star
by toma QED
Summary: Vday special.


Valentine Fic !!

Royai, OOC, crackness, ngegombal, v-day fanfic.

"**ah…itu bintang jatuh, Letnan !!"**

"**Hm..??"**

"**itu…itu…ayo, buat permintaan…"**

"**mana ?"**

"**Ah, kau mengganggu permintaanku, kan ? yang ituu…" **_Aku ingin agar …-_

"**Maaf mengganggu, sir." **_Aku ingin agar dia juga…- _**"Tapi itu PESAWAT TERBANG, bukan bintang jatuh…"**

**GEDEBUG !!**

**--**

Keduanya terlentang di atas hamparan kain hijau luas yang membentang jauh di belakang gedung militer lama yang sudah pensiun sejak puluhan tahun silam. Bagi Roy Mustang, kegiatan menatap bintang ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dan menyenangkan daripada kegiatannya beberapa jam yang lalu yang tak lain hanyalah duduk di depan meja tuanya yang menyedihkan itu sambil mencicil satu per satu pekerjaan untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah – yang tak lain dimaksudkannya di sini ialah menjadi Fuhrer tentunya. –

Mendebarkan.

Dikejar satpam gendut yang sibuk menaikan celana panjangnya bagai maling sandal jepit, bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah, mengendap-endap keluar dari kantor militer tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sambil menaruh jebakan pada penjaga pos di depan agar ia bisa mendapatkan kunci pintu utama saat mereka kembali nanti, kurasa saat ia menginjak ekor kucing lalu diberikan tanda mata berupa cakaran indah di wajah juga terhitung sebagai mendebarkan.

Diam-diam lelaki itu mengutuk di bawah nafasnya.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hawkeye juga untuk mengajaknya ke sini. Si manis dari goa hantu itulah yang membebaskannya dari kurungan seumur hidup yang memperpendek umurnya 10 kali lebih cepat sekaligus yang menaruhnya dalam bahaya menyelinap sana sini untuk sampai ke tempat ini. _Well, _sebenarnya wanita itu sendiri juga menaruh dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya, tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat amat santai dan mengatasi semuanya dengan licin, tidak seperti dirinya yang sedari tadi terus dirundung kemalangan demi kemalangan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ajakan keluar memandang bintang Hawkeye bisa dihitung dalam satu dalam seribu zilliun kan ? (yah, walau di isni ajakan keluarnya tidak dapat diklasifikasikan sebagi sebuah kencan, memang) Tumben-tumbennya ketika dirinya sedang berjuang dalam peperangan yang lebih besar dan menakutkan dari perang ishbar (dan dia yakin setengah mati kalau dia tidak menghiperboliskan hal itu!), wanita itu dengan lembutnya menyentuh pundaknya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sejenak dan bersantai-santai, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru menyadari dirinya sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah lorong gelap, diantara pilar-pilar tong sampah dan kucing hitam sebagai penguasa mutlak di sana.

Menyenangkan.

Heh. Apa lagi yang kurang menyenangkan dari memandangi benda angkasa dengan kecantikan yang mengagumkan, terpampang dalam layar lebar yang tak berujung sambil berada di dekat orang yang… ter… kata apa yang tepat untuk mengisinya ? uh, tidak. Ia belum berani untuk membuat komitmen murahan yang mengobral kata sakral tersebut pada wanita yang...paling ia…_perduli._

Roy melempar pandangannya dari benda mati yang terus menarik perhatian mata pada sesuatu yang lebih riil yang berada di sisinya. Rambut kuning emasnya yang digerai itu sesekali berterbangan ditiup angin malam, berkilauan lebih indah daripada bintang yang detik lalu amat memukau penglihatannya. Wanita itu terlihat mengarahkan tangannya ke langit, seolah mencoba meraup bintang dengan tangan kecil miliknya itu, lalu seolah menyebarkannya kembali… Satu kali…dua kali…tiga kali… Sepertinya dalam konteks ini dia cukup mempunyai keinginan yang besar – juga serakah.

Roy tertawa kecil. "Hey… hentikan itu….kau seperti anak kecil saja…"

Riza mengerut. "ini jimat keberuntungan tahu. Semakin banyak bintang yang diraup, semakin banyak kebahagiaan yang kita ambil dan bagikan kembali pada orang-orang lain !"

"ya ? aku tidak tahu hal itu…"

Ia menghentikan tangannya, lalu berbalik menghadap dirinya. "sudahlah. Lupakan." Lalu berbisik pelan… _"memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu…"_

Keduanya terdiam, memandang langit yang seakan memberikan pertunjukan maha dasyat pada mereka, membisukan kedua insan. Semilir angin malam sesekali menegakkan bulu kuduk, membuat wanita itu sedikit meringkuk untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Roy menggeser badannya mendekat.

"Riz…"

"Jangan panggil seperti itu."

Roy tertawa canggung. "Galak sekali…dulu waktu kecil kau suka dipanggil seperti itu…" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat wanita itu dengan jelas. "hey… katakan…" satu tangannya yang nakal itu memilir rambut kuning panjang itu. "aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan melihat bidadari yang terbang serendah ini…"

"Jangan gombal !" menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, tolong kembalikan selendang saya, sir."

"seenaknya…."

Ah. Lelaki itu tertawa. Manis sekali.

Riza meremas benda kecil yang sedari tadi berdiam di dalam saku celana kulot militernya. Sebenarnya ia berharap benda kecil kasihan yang lemah itu tidak gepeng karenanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"sir.."

"ya."

"tanggal berapa besok ?"

"besok ? ah mungkin maksudmu hari ini karena kukira sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam…"

Terkejut. "Sudah ? ah. Lupakan. Ya ?"

"empat belas... Hari valentine…"

"hmmm….."

Benda kecil itu diremas lagi.

"sir…anda mau bantu saya ?"

"hm ?"

"Saya….jatuh cinta pada letnan Havoc."

Mata lelaki itu terbelalak. Hampir kena serangan jantung kronis dan harus segera diantarkan ke UGD. "APA ?"

"bohong…" ia tersenyum pelan, matanya menerawang kembali ke angkasa. "saya…jatuh cinta pada anda…"

Lagi-lagi serangan jantung yang sama terjadi, namun kali ini mungkin lebih parah lagi. Stadium terakhir, mungkin.

Wanita itu berbalik, melepaskan tatapannya dari langit, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bohong …."

Roy Mustang seakan melepas nafas panjang yang sedari tadi ia tahan secara tidak ia sadari. "kau ini…"

"Kenapa ?"

"tidak."

"Kupikir anda butuh sedikit refreshing karena belakangan ini saya melihat anda sibuk mencari data di perpustakaan…" nadannya turun. "sir.." matanya mereka beradu. "jangan memaksakan diri anda…Brigjen Hughes juga pasti tidak senang melihat anda yang tersiksa karena dirinya…"

Cepat-cepat dibuangnya mukanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan mata merah yang pengaruhnya amat kuat tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu, letnan…"

"itu urusan saya ! Bagaimana kalau anda sakit atau celaka karena anda tahu terlalu banyak dan –"

Berhenti…berhenti. Kalau ia teruskan, ketakutan dirinya pasti akan terus merayapi pikirannya dan ia tidak akan dapat berpikir dengan baik.

_Sedikit saja… sedikit keberanian saja…_

Kalau hanya ada sedikit saja… tentunya semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia bermaksud baik untuk membuat kolonelnya melupakan beban-beban pikirannya, namun akhirnya semua berakhir seperti ini. Berantakan.

_Hanya diperlukan sedikit sihir dan keberanian untuk mengubah hal yang besar…_

Perlahan ia bangun, tangannya mengeluarkan benda pink kecil dari sakunya dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulut atasnnya sebelum lelaki itu dapat berbicara apa pun. Bibirnya melengkung naik. Lembut sekali.

"Jangan memaksakan diri anda, sir…Kalau anda lelah, istirahatlah…dan…" urat-urat merah kecil menyembul di pipinya. "saya kira, makanan manis akan menambah energi anda…"

Roy tidak banyak bicara, kebanyakan karena dirinya yang telalu shock dan memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk menerima semuanya. Ia terdiam sambil mengunyah coklat manis buatan bawahnnya itu.

Entah dari mana asalnya, atau memang dari dirinya yang memang pada dasarnya amat professional dalam menghadapi wanita (kecuali untuk kasus yang kali ini) sebuah ide menyelinap nakal dalam benaknya, diwujudkan dalam sengiran khas di bibirnya, indikasi adanya ide bodoh yang terdeteksi dalam otaknya.

"Kau buat cokelat ini sendiri, letnan ?"

"uh…ya."

"Sudah coba ?"

"Tidak enak ?"

"Coba saja sendiri rasanya…terlalu pahit, tahu !!" ia mencibir, lalu secepat mungkin menyambar sisa cokelat lainnya dalam bungkusan pink yang berada di dalam tangannya.

"sini ! Aku tidak percaya…" _Dasar Kolonel tidak tahu diri !!!_

Sengiran kembali. Semakin jelas ide bodoh itu menawan di otaknya.

"Ambil kalau bisa…!!"

"sini!!"

"Daripada susah-susah lebih baik kau coba yang di sini saja…"

Ditariknya wanita itu lalu mengunci bibir mereka bersama, memberikan waktu padanya untuk mencicipi cokelat yang dihinanya tadi. Wanita itu tidak menolak. Satu kelegaan untuk Roy mengingat bahwa dirinya telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melakukan hal yang demikian. Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu tersentak, cepat-cepat menarik dirinya dari lelaki itu.

Mukanya memerah. Malu dan marah.

Uh-oh. Gawat.

Dikiranya hidupnya sudah selamat karena ciumannya diterima, namun sepertinya sekarang dia masuk ke kandang harimau…

"sir….." nadanya dimainkan, mendesis ganas bagai kobra yang hendak mematuknya hidup-hidup.

"GLEG…uh…ya, hawkeye…"

"MANA PAHITNYA ?!!!! anda menderita kerusakan fungsi pengecapan di lidah ?!!!"

PHEW !!! untunglah dia tidak mengamuk karena tindakannya yang cukup berani barusan itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini ia sudah harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia…(dan ini juga bukan Hiperbola ! Demi allah, wanita itu _amat mungkin_ dan satu-satunya orang di dunia –mungkin di sini dia memang membesar-besarkan- yang mempunyai kemungkinan sebagai tempat di mana hidupnya akan berakhir !!!)

"uh…tenang, Hawkeye…tenang….aku hanya bercanda…." Oh, ya. Otaknya kali ini amat tumben dapat bekerja dengan baik. "Tadi juga kau berbohong, kan ? Satu sama…." Lelaki itu berusaha tersenyum agar amarah medusa itu segera reda, namun ada pula yang didapatnya ialah wanita itu membalikkan diri darinya, seolah tampak kesal setengah mati.

Mati. Habislah dia. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk berbaikan dengannya…mungkin jalan terakhir ialah memaksanya _sebagai atasannya._

"_Satu sama dari mana ?" _bisiknya amat pelan sambil tetap berbalik, enggan menatap kolonelnya.

Saraf pusatnya memang kecil. Juga lambat. Juga terkadang suka mengeluarkan ide-ide bodoh yang pada akhirnya menyusahkan semua orang. Tapi _setidaknya_ dia bisa berpikir juga. Dan kali ini, otak kecil itu –dengan tumbennya- dapat menjalankan fungsi utamanya dengan baik-berpikir.

"bukan satu sama….?"

Tangannya bergerak sendiri, amat berterima kasih untuk saraf pusat kecil bodoh yang tidak dapat mengatur yang mana pemasukkan perintah dari hati dan yang mana perintah dari otak ke impulsnya. Tanpa tersadar, dirinya membelai rambut wanita itu dan mengucapkan satu kata yang si arogan besar ini sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengucapkan.

"_Maaf, riz…. _Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menipumu…_"_

"tidak…tidak perlu minta maaf…."

Kecewa. Ia amat kecewa ketika jawaban baliknya bukanlah suara jernih yang mengalun lembut di telinganya. Datar, dingin.

"kalau aku tidak minta maaf, aku tidak dimaafkan….Aku minta maaf, namun tetap saja aku tidak dimaafkan, lalu harus bagaimana ?"

Mengapa rasanya dia jadi memelas begini ? Oke. Jujur. Dia sayang pada wanita ini. Amat sayang, sehingga ketakutan jika dirinya dibenci olehnya. Tidak apa jika perasaannya tidak terbalas. Tidak mengapa jika selamanya perasaan ini terus terpendam dalam hatinya. Tapi jangan sampai ia dibenci…

"Bukan begitu, sir…tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, sehingga saya merasa anda tidak perlu repot-repot untuk meminta maaf…."

"Kalau begitu, bukan satu sama, kan ?" Ia menyeringai. "Kubuat satu sama."

Mata merah itu membulat, penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku sayang kamu, Riza…"

"hah ?"

"bohong…Aku amat sayang padamu…."

"betul ?"

"bohong…."

Wanita itu berpura-pura bangkit hendak meninggalkan dirinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, namun ditahan oleh dirinya.

"Aku amat-sangat-betul-betul-dari-dulu-hingga-sekarang-hingga-selamanya-sampai-pada-kesudahan-selamanya-amat sayang padamu..."

"bohong ?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu membimbing wanita itu ke dekapannya, sambil menempelkan kening mereka bersama. "tidak…. Aku ini orang yang jujur dan menghargai prinsip…"

"itu kata-kata saya dulu, sir."

"tolong hentikan kata-kata Sir, sar, sir, sar, di sini, oke ?"

"baik….sir…" dan ia menambahkan _sir _dengan sengaja.

"sudahlah, susah memberitahu pada wanita keras kepala ini…oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong, Hawkeye…" bisiknya pelan sambil sebelumnya memberi kecupan pelan di pipinya. _"yang tadi itu benar-benar bintang jatuh…bukan pesawat…"_

Setidaknya buat dirinya itu benar-benar bintang jatuh yang amat kompeten dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

--

**Omake :**

"**Kau tahu, letnan…kalau tempat ini bukanlah lapangan bola, pastilah tempat ini sudah termasuk di dalam daftar 10 tempat terromantis di Amestris…." (masih tetap memeluknya dengan erat.)**

"**Shh…!! Cerewet !"**

**- **

**Bonus**

**(Lebih Banyak Lagi) GOMBAL**

( _Italic _ Roy's Monolog)

**1. **

"_Riza…ayahmu adalah seorang pelukis ?"_

"_Bukan….mengapa ?"_

"_Kalau begitu, katakan, siapa yang melukis pelangi yang begitu indah di matamu ??"_

"_ummmh…." _(nada tersipu.)

**2.**

"_Riza….ibumu seorang dokter ?"_

"_Bukan…"_

"_Kalau begitu, katakan, siapa yang mengobati luka hatiku ketika aku melihat dirimu ?"_

"_Jangan begitu, ah..…"_

**3.**

"_hey, kakakmu adalah tukang kunci ?"_

"_Kalau kujawab iya ?"_

"_ooh…pantas saja. Dia yang mengajarimu membuka pintu hatiku yang dingin yang sudah terkunci berabad-abad ini, ya…?"_

"_aih…Roy…!!"_

**4.**

"_riza, ayahmu adalah- "_

"Bukan. Ayah saya adalah seorang penembak jitu. Ooh…pantas saja, dia yang mengajarimu untuk menembaki atasannya yang tukang gombal, berusaha mencuri hati anaknya namun tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu, ya…??"

bergidik ngeri, segera menghentikan gombalan-gombalannya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan rajin…swt…

**A/N **: VALENTINE's SPECIAL dariku !!! selamat dinikmati…jangan lupa R.E.V.I.E.W !!!!! met belated V-day juga !!! (oh, dan memang, mereka menonton bintang hingga mengungkapkan perasaan di lapangan bola…-.-!)


End file.
